Betrayal
by El-Sensei
Summary: Lenka Kagamine has had a rough life. Her father owing to many debts and running away, her mother who commits suicide. The last person she ever had was her brother but he abandoned her as well. Will she just end it all? Or will there be a special someone to save her? SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Rated T for language


Plot Summary: Lenka Kagamine has had a rough life. Her father owing to many debts and running away, her mother who commits suicide. The last person she ever had was her brother but he abandoned her as well. Will she just end it all? Or will there be a special someone to save her?

Hello fellow readers and authors! I'm new at this story writing thing so please go easy on me. Excuse any grammatical errors. Follow, Favorite, or Review, please.

Disclaimer: I, El-Sensei, do NOT own vocaloid!

* * *

It was a cold, rainy night. You'd expect no one out here at this time, but you're wrong. Lenka Kagamine was her name. The only person walking in the rain, at night, with no umbrella. Her eyes were dead, and her wet bangs covered her face. 'Why? Why did this happen to me? I'm lost and confused. Why did they betray me?'

5 years ago

"Dear, please, you can't leave us!", a women was crying out. "M-mommy?", the younger Lenka said, "Where's Daddy going?" "Oh, Lenka!", her mother cried, "Y-your father abandoned us!" '*Gasp* Daddy, why'd you leave?'

2 years ago

"Mom! I'm home!", Lenka called out her mother but no answer back. "Mom? Are you not here?" Looking further and entering the next room, Lenka saw her mother's corpse hanging from a rope. "M-mom?! H-h-how?! Why?! You can't leave me too!" Just at the moment someone came into the room. "Lenka?!" It was her older brother, Rinto. "Brother! M-mom! Sh-she killed herself!", she cried into her brother's chest. 'Why'd you go too, Mom?! Brother and I were here for you!"

1 month ago

It was early morning. Lenka had woken up. She was surprised not to find her brother cooking breakfast. She looked in his room, but he wasn't there nor his clothes. "Brother?! Where are you?!" Lenka looked around frantically. She called his phone but to no avail. "No! This can't be happening! Th-they all abandoned me!", she cried to herself

Present

The rain continued to pour down. Lenka just kept walking not even realizing a car was about to hit her, until… Someone pushed her out of the way. "Are you an idiot?! What do you think you're doing out here at this hour and in this rain?! If I hadn't been here, who do you think would save you?!", the mysterious person yelled and scolded her. It was a male with unusual teal colored hair. "No one.", she softly responded. "Exactly! Now where's your house. I'm taking you home." Her eyes suddenly widened, and she begged, "Please, don't! Anything but that! I-I didn't care if no one was to save me! There's nothing for me left!"

The person just looked at her, and he put his umbrella above her head. "Come on! If you don't wanna go home then you can come stay at my apartment!" He stood up. Lenka was just shocked. She thought he'd leave her. Handing out his hand he said, "Here! You'll get sick if you just stay there. Now, your coming with me"

They arrived at his apartment. Lenka was still standing close to the door. "Come inside and take a bath. If you don't warm yourself up you'll definitely get sick." "Ah! Yes! S-sorry for the intrusion!"

When the two finished with their baths, they ate dinner. The guy finally spoke up, breaking the silence, "So? Tell me exactly why you were out in the rain." Lenka exhaled a breath of hair and said, "I just wanted to end it all." He stared at her for moments before finally saying something. "That's no excuse. What will happen when your parents find out." "They wouldn't care." "But how do you know that!" "Because!", Lenka stopped herself.

She inhaled then exhaled and continued. "5 years ago, my father had a lot of debts. He couldn't handle the pressure, so he gave the burden to my mother and abandoned us. 2 years ago my mother committed suicide. At that time my brother was the only person I had left, but…" Taking another breath of air she cried out, "A month ago, he abandoned me as well!" Lenka started crying out, not caring what the boy thought.

Soon Lenka found herself in a warm embrace. He softly said, "It's okay. Cry out." For 5 minutes, Lenka let out her tears. Wiping the remains of her tears, she said, "Thank you. I guess I'm a little foolish for thinking of suicide. I just feel lonely and betrayed." "Here's a question: Is there anyone taking care of you right now?", he asked. "Actually, yes. My grandparents. I didn't want to be a burden to them. They would think I'm such a terrible child." Taking out his cell phone, he said, "Here, call them. They might be worried sick about you."

Slowly, she reached out her hand and dialed her grandparents. "Hello?" "G-grandma, it's me, Lenka." "Lenka! Oh, deary, where have you been?! We've been so worried about you!" "I know, Grandma. But, just for tonight, I don't want to go home." "Why? Where are you?" "At a stranger's place, but I'm fine, I swear. I'll be home in the morning, I promise." At that the call ended. "Sounds like they do care. They must know how hard it is for you right now." "Y-yes… I-I was just so confused I didn't realize how worried they were." "Of course they are."

Silence filled the room. "Well, it's getting late. You can sleep on my bed." "No! It's okay! I'll sleep on the floor." More silence. "Hey, what's your name?" "My name? W-well…" Lenka was cut off. "You don't have to say your full name. Just say your first." "Well, it's Lenka. I'm 17 and a 2nd year." "Lenka…" When he said that, Lenka blushed a bit. "H-hey! Tell me your name!" "Mikuo. I'm the same age as you. Well then, Lenka your sleeping on my bed, it's final." She stayed put surprised.

Lenka didn't fall asleep quickly. She had many thoughts. 'Why did he help me, a total stranger? But it made me a little happy. I'm not so confused as before. I guess I should just focus on the present and not the past. Thank you, Mikuo. And P.S. Your bed is really warm and comfortable.' She finished her thoughts and closed her eyes.

* * *

Please, please tell me if this story sucked or if I should continue. Well I hope to hear from you in the next chapter. If there's going to be one.


End file.
